Mister Donut - Three Person Date
by freakazoidian
Summary: Category : Bakemonogatari/化物語; Time : Post Owarimonogatari ; This was supposed to be a one time date at Mister Donut. But I got interested in extending it to Gaen's melding as the problem that has to be solved by Shinobu&Araragi. As of now, I don't have a final title so I'm leaving it as "Mister Donut - Three Person Date" for now.
1. Three Person Date - 01

001

One day, Shinobu reminded me about our monthly date at Mister Donut.

This time, she added that we should ask Hitagi to tag along to thank her for helping me with my studies.

I agreed to her and this is how the three person date went.

I called Hitagi on her cell and told the detail about the date.

"Hitagi, I was just wondering if you are free sometime this afternoon."

"I am but it would be only for about an hour or two."

"That is enough time! What time?"

"About 3pm."

"Make sure you did not have your snack yet because we are going to Mister Donut in our town!"

"Ok!"

"We will be waiting for you there!"

"Wait! We?"

"Yes, Shinobu is going along too and this was her idea as well!"

"That sla.."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Ok, I'll be there about 3:15pm."

"Ok see you later!"

"Bye!"

That went well. I thought she would not agree since she does not seem to be interested in seeing or having a conversation with Shinobu. Ok, I'll take this opportunity to spark a conversation between those two.

After a while, it was 2:35pm. We need about 30 minutes to go to Mister Donuts from our house so 10 minutes allowance is enough as a spare if ever we encounter trouble along the way.

"Shinobu, let us go…."

I was not able to complete my sentence. I was shocked.

I completely forgot that after our third pairing, Shinobu could now take this form without causing any of us trouble like sunburns. We both developed some kind of tolerance even at slightly high vampire state.

Shinobu took her form teen form particularly around 17. She was about the same height as me.

She was wearing a simple pink dress with a slightly long dark pink ribbon between her breasts area. It was so plain that I can easily see her figure on the silhouette because the fabric was of light color. Even if she has a white silk gown under, it was still sexy. She also has a summer hat with a dark pink ribbon tied along the base to protect her hair from the sun.

She got me.

So this was her plan.

I just hope she does not do any unnecessary thing. We are just having a snack there anyway.

Nothing should go wrong – probably!

"Alright, Shinobu! Because you took that form we are going to use the car to Mister Donut! I'll rather not because I'm trying to save fuel cost but you are forcing me. Not unless you agree to go in my shadow."

"No!"

She said it without any hesitation. I don't even know what she is not agreeing on.

"What part exactly are you against?"

"I want to sit behind you in your bike!"

She never asked this before, what is she thinking? I always have her in the front basket in her 8yrs old form. That was before but now that she is in this form I can't put her in that basket.

She would not fit there anymore.

I can't have this. We need to use the car! Hitagi will know that Shinobu rode at the back of the bike if she sees my bike.

I'm in trouble. I thought I was bringing the child Shinobu on this trip.

So I insisted!

"Then we have to use the car then!"

Shinobu got all emotional and said.

"You really hate me do you? Why do you deny me such simple request?"

Her eyes look like she was going to cry. It will ruin her pretty outfit and it seems like she was looking forward for this trip.

So I told her the conditions.

"Ok, first you need to promise me that you would not do anything that would get us in trouble. Act according to you appearance. You should not act like a child! You got it!"

I made it clear since she is in her adult form. She should act appropriately!

"I promise!"

That was quick!

After making everything clear we got on the bike.

So Shinobu is now seated behind me at the rear part of the bike. Of course she has her hands across my torso as she leans on my back.

It can't be avoided. Of course her breast was pressing against my back.

I remember feeling the same softness when Hanekawa rode behind me.

Hitagi never does this and just hold me with her right arm, lean the side of her head for support while her body stays parallel to the length of the bike.

Shinobu is really teasing me by riding at the back like Hanekawa does.

In addition to that, she seems to be rubbing her nose on my back by slowly turning her head back and forth. I hope that she is sniffing me while doing it like some kind of a pervert.

It kind of tickles but it feels soothing.

We did not talk while we were on our way but she seems to be having good time entertaining herself by playing with my back.

It went that way until we got to mister donut at around 3:05pm.


	2. Three Person Date - 02

002

The Mister Donut we have been going seemed kind of different. They have balloons shaped like heart like some kind of event.

Heart shaped balloons! I was wondering; if there is some kind of promo. It was not Valentine's Day so why all the heart?

Then we proceed to the counter. And I found a sign which says, couple monthly anniversary promo. It was fifty percent off on selected items. Even some good muffins were included on the items.

What? That is great I can save money from this.

I thought that I should wait for Hitagi to avail the discount and then suddenly somebody placed a band on my wrist and a matching band was also placed on Shinobu.

I then asked the person who placed it.

"What is this?"

He said: that is your tag. It means that both of you are entitled to the couples discount.

I quickly replied

"But we are…"

Before I could finish, Shinobu stepped on my foot. I almost screamed but I held it in. There are lots of people around who are probably availing the promo discount.

"What are you doing Shinobu?"

"You should watch you are saying. That man has seen us as a couple! Why do you still insist in correcting him? Do you dislike how he saw us?"

I was speechless.

It was like she was asking if I feel disgusted that people thought of us as a couple.

I understand how she feels.

It was not a big or a deal anyway as long as we get the discount.

Good luck to Hitagi next time!

I'll just need to tell her that the quota has been reached and we could no longer avail the promo so she would not bug me about the couple promo stuff.

We then ordered two donuts each as an appetizer while we wait for Hitagi!

After around five minutes which is about 3:14pm, Hitagi greeted me!

She had a frown on her face, probably because she doesn't recognize that the fine lady besides me was actually Shinobu so I went to her place to clarify things. And then we both went back to the table.

I started by saying.

"We should order another set then…"

Hitagi said what she wants and then Shinobu & I went to the counter. I have to be with Shinobu it was a requirement besides the tag. The couple must both be present when taking the order.

Hitagi did not seem to be suspicious so it all went good.

When we returned to the table with the donuts and coffee, I explained to Hitagi that there was a promo but we could no longer avail it because of the quota.

She then replied

"That is unfortunate. It must be because of your bad luck!"

That was kinda harsh but at least I got over that hurdle. Then she continued.

"I thought you pick out some girl in some corner because you were tired of waiting of me. So this was your sla.."

A pause and then she continued.

"She is your partner Shinobu!"

"I did not know myself that she was going out on this form so I was not able to tell you earlier."

"That's why, it is ok! Let us just enjoy our break."

Shinobu was awfully quiet and then suddenly she took the donut that I was eating and started to eat it from the part where I chewed until the last part.

Hitagi's eye widened. Shinobu what are you doing?

I pretend not to notice.

A while later that. After I drank some coffee, Shinobu stuff a small part of a donut that she had partially eaten inside my mouth.

I had an automatic response to eat it.

I looked at Hitagi and she looked like she was about to burst an artery. Then she went to the toilet to freshen up.

I asked Shinobu.

"What are you doing in front of Hitagi?"

"Nothing! I was just following what the other people are doing. They seem to be enjoying doing this things and I personally like it myself."

Right, I told her to act appropriately. She even followed the people e around her to blend in. She was not doing anything wrong besides doing it in front of my girlfriend that is!

Shinobu might be doing it on purpose though reason alone will justify what she is doing.

Still I said.

"Stop doing it while Hitagi is here!"

And then she stuffed partially eaten donut inside my mouth. Then she smiled.

I can't really say no to Shinobu when she smiles at me like that. She really knows my weakness.

A minute of two later Hitagi got back. She seems to be OK. Hitagi would not lash out for small things like that.

After that we took another round and both Shinobu and I took the order again. After we had our third round, we rested a bit to settle our stomach.

In the end Shinobu and Hitagi never got to talk. Instead a tension had been building between them because of how Shinobu was acting.

Hitagi went again to the toilet to freshen up, preparing to go back to her part time job.

While she was gone a sound was coming out of our bracelets. One staff said that we were chosen as the couple of the day and people started to gather around leaving no space in between and said

KISS! KISS! KISS!


	3. Three Person Date - 03

003

The crowd was really loud!

What is this! There is going to be trouble.

And then Shinobu turned my head around and started to kiss me tongue and all.

The crowd went wild! Woooh! hooo!

I was like in cloud nine. I did not expect Shinobu to have such exploring tongue. It went in places where I even find hard to brush.

I was completely flushed out but I said to myself.

Shinobu, Hitagi is here! Hitagi is here!

After a minute or two the crowd settled down and Shinobu's mouth exploration ended.

The staff then gave us a bouquet of flowers.

Then while I was drowning in cold sweat in thought of how I was going to get away in this mess.

Hitagi said after returning to our table.

"What was going on? People went crazy and I can't even find my way back because of the crowd!"

What Hitagi was clueless? She did not even know what happened?

Shinobu gave a teasing smile while licking her lips from left to right while her hands playing with my lap.

I swallowed deeply as I started my lie. I had to!

"Somebody won in some lottery connected to the promo so the crowd got excited. Also someone who got the consolation price gave this to me. They probably don't have a place to put it"

A blatant lie! I lied to the teeth.

To seal the deal I said to her

"Here! You could have this. I know you love flowers!"

"Thank you Koyomi, how very nice of you!"

I was nice?

If you just know the truth, you would not be able to say that and in fact you would be killing both of us on the spot!

I was just lucky the truth did not reach her.

I closed the three person date.

"So let us go then."

"That is right Koyomi, I will be late myself if we don't end this break now. It was nice seeing you!"

"It is the same here!"

We then said our goodbyes as we sent Hitagi off on her car.

I was not being a gentleman. I can't let Hitagi know that Shinobu and I rode a bike to get here.

Then Shinobu said.

"Master! Look at our souvenir!"

Souvenir, what could that be? When I turned my face, she has two to three pictures of us making out.

Not just one but three. And she said.

"Don't worry I took the one Mister Donut was going to post too. I said that we are trying to hide our relationship to our parents and they might break us up if they saw the picture! So the manager agreed not to post any evidence. They will just post a fake couple instead."

"That was a relief! I'm amazed that you were able to make them do that!"

"Just that? You would not compliment me on how amazing I was playing with your mouth!"

I got a cold chill and a big gulp. Is Shinobu is some kind of heat?

I replied.

"That was amazing too!"

Then she smiled.

"Let us do it again sometime then! I'll let you explore mine next time!"

I got myself in some kind of mess.

This is a secret that should never ever come out so I said to Shinobu.

"Only if you promise that you would never ever let anybody know about it!"

"I promise!"

That was quick! Shinobu does understand what secrecy is all about.

After that, we both went home.

Same as we did before where Shinobu rides on the back of the bike.

This day was really good but at the same time bad. If things did not went that way it did, I and Hitagi would have been in a cold war.

Good thing Shinobu took care of the evidences.

Then my phone rang. It this from a number I know?

Who is this! It is not registered!

The message said

That was a nice scene you have there, koyomin. You did a fine job handling the situation. You manage to prevent your girlfriend from seeing you and Shinobu-chan making out. I'll give my hand to that

From your friend,

Gaen.

What is this! Gaen was there of all people.

Was she even there to begin with?

How does she know everything?

Up until now I'm still puzzled how she manages to get all the information she has.

Then I scroll down.

It contains ten pictures of me and Shinobu making out.

I'm sure Gaen would use this to make me do something for her in the future.

But right now, I don't think Gaen will do something like giving this to Hitagi.

This was really heaven and hell at the same time.

It really hard to live a double life as human and an Oddity!


	4. The Blood Problem - 01

004

After that Gaen incident I have to take extra precaution. Gaen lackeys might be out on the street feeding information to her but she certainly will not be able to when I'm at home.

One day while, I was in the room with Shinobu having our regular chats.

I asked her.

"Shinobu, it has been puzzling me for a while now."

"What is it?"

"You know, your smell."

"Are you saying that I smell bad?"

She said that in a loud and irritated voice.

That was a defensive reaction. Is that implying that I'm somehow mistaken and Shinobu really smell bad?

Nah! I could not be.

"No, you got it in reverse. You actually smell really nice. To tell you the truth, I can't even get enough of your scent that is why it has bothering me for quite some time now."

"Oh! I like that! Keep complimenting me!"

I think heard this conversation before. I do hope I do not get kicked like the last time.

"And besides that, you are really warm and soft."

"I'm not a heater you know or a pillow."

She is being literal. So I tried to show it to her instead.

I then moved close to her and hugged her from behind.

I hugged her firmly but not so tight and caressed her hair by moving my head slowly from left to right and then from right to left.

"Shinobu, you really smell nice!"

I was developing some kind of perverseness. I never knew that someone could have a fetish for body odor. She is warm, soft and at the same time smells really good.

It was intoxicating. I'm starting to drool. I feel like that I want to bite her neck.

As I move closer to her with my fangs ready to take a bite, she shrugged me and moved away.

She said,

"Are you trying to kill me, Master?"

What? No way, why would she ask that of all things?

I was just trying to get a bite of her neck; I'm not going to kill her.

"Hey! What are you saying?"

"I felt a strong instinctive desire from you; it was as if you want to eat me alive!"

"I'm not some carnivore from the wild, you know. I was just trying to show you how I'm mesmerized by your scent. So much that I would like to have a bite on your neck."

"And then what? What will you do?"

"I will…"

What was I going to do after anyway? I'm really lost.

"I'll tell you what you are going to do. You will instinctively drink my blood and in worse case, you will drain every ounce of it until I die."

Oh my! What was I doing?

I was acting out of instinct and it was a deadly one.

I could have killed Shinobu with my own hands or should I say fangs.

Out of shame, I denied it.

"I will never do that. We have been feeding each other's blood for a long time now. I've never done that."

I said it. It is true, I have been drinking her blood since day one, It is just I have developed some kind of strong desire for it lately.

"I tell you master, what you have smelled from me is none other than my blood. You developed some kind of hunger for it and it is driving you insane. What about the others? Like that Tsundere girl?"

Hmm. Come to think of it, their smell kind of changed a bit since Shinobu & I have stepped up our vampire powers.

Let me see.

"Well, Kanbaru smells like some energy drink. I don't hate it but I certainly would not feed something that smells like artificial beverage."

"What about Hanekawa?"

"She smells kinda flowery like I'm in some field or something. It's kinda soothing. But then again, It did not encouraged me to feed."

"What about your sisters, mother & father?"

"They smell almost like me. I have not desire at all. I'm used to my smell so It does not entice me at all to smell variants of my own smell."

"That is good then! At least your family is safe. I don't want you going on a killing spree against your own family."

"That is horrible Shinobu! I would never do that."

Probably, with this instinct I have been feeling for some time, I might loss my mind and do that.

It is so scary, I think I might puke.

"What about Hachikuji?"

"Well, she does not smell anything. It was like she never existed. No scent, no appetite."

Or I think, the proper word would be is that she does not have a physical body. Of course she would not smell anything.

"What about Ononoki?

"She smells kinda musky like some old clothes or something."

That is right, she is a corpse. A close relative to a zombie that has smells like rotting flesh. But unlike zombies, Ononoki smells like preservatives so it does not smell that bad but still not appetizing at all either.

"What about Tsundere girl?"

That was said in a threatening tone.

I saw a bit of eagerness there unlike the others.

"Well, Hitagi smells like a bunch of spices. The scent is so strong that I feel like she is some kind of repellent. I don't feel any appetite at all."

That is right. No offense to Hitagi!

Because Hitagi likes strong flavored and scented food. They mixed with her blood and hence the smell.

"I think I have an idea about your taste."

"Will that help me?"

"Well, we are almost there. Let us now talk about my scent. What about mine?"

She had devious smile while biting her lips.

I've seen this before but all I have to do is answer it as honestly as possible.

"Shinobu."

And then she said in a pleading tone as if she is begging.

"Tell me! Please!"

I have a huge gulp.

"Yours have the smell of the finest grapes grown in the finest fields. It is a merge between the finest grape wine and finest grape juice. Not too strong yet not to soft. The blend of sour and sweetness is intoxicating and my mind just blows just thinking about it. I would like to smell it forever if I could and would die if I would not be allowed to."

Shinobu started to get flustered.

"Master, please don't! Your words are really flattering!"

I guess she gets what I'm feeling now. I hope this will help solve things.

"So Shinobu, what can I do about it? I mean, if this keeps up, something bad might happen."

A small sigh coming from her and then she said.

"First, we need to train you so you could restrain yourself and not let instinct take over."

That was good news. At least we have a working plan.

"Now Shinobu. Where should we start?"

"First you need to go behind me like before but this time, put your hands at your back. Keep them there, you understand?"

I don't really get it. I'm having slight doubt but I ride along with it since we currently have no alternative plans.

"OK Shinobu. And then?"

"Move your face near my neck but control your urge to bite. Keep your fangs off!"

That is impossible! I showed it to her before that I could not control the urge.

"Shinobu, I don't think I could do that!"

"You have to. Do you want to start eating people?"

"Hey what is this pairing for anyway? The reason that we had that is so that we would not be able to eat people."

"You are right! Sorry about that! I was exaggerating it. You don't want sucking other people's blood like a baby feeding from a milk bottle. Right?"

That doesn't sound scary at all and in fact it was pretty embarrassing when I tried to imagine it. I may not be able to kill them but I might be charged with heinous perverted acts resulting to injury. Like some kind of blood fetish. There are people like that.

"But Shinobu, right now, your blood is the only thing that drives me crazy. I'm not sure it would end that way!"

"You can't be too relaxed, it might be that case right now but eventually your body odor fetish will go out of hand."

"OK. What is next then?"

"If at some point that you could not take it anymore, you could lick my neck anyway you want but again no fangs! That is forbidden. Got it?"

This is starting to sound weird. Lick her neck? Like licking a Popsicle but try not to bite it.

I think I could do that. Ononoki and I had been doing it for quite some time how with our Popsicle marathon.

"I could do that. I had lots of practice licking with Ononoki!"

That did not sound right. I used the wrong words there.

Shinobu got slightly mad and said.

"What? Are you licking Ononoki?"

I thought she would ask that so I made it clear.

"The Popsicle, you know we have lots of those from time to time."

"I see! Don't go do weird things while I'm sleeping, Got that?"

Moms here again! I'm literally being told what my bounds are.

"I understand, As if I'm going to hide anything from you. You are my life partner remember. Compromise is a must. I know my bounds."

"Glad you remember. I own you! I can loan you to other people but with restrictions!"

I'm starting to feel like some kind of pet. Anyway, her restrictions are not really hard. I just need to back out on any situation that might lead to things going out of hand.

I could do perverted acts to others but not go beyond that.

I feel like I'm admitting that I'm some kind of sick pervert. But really I'm not - probably.

"Then let us proceed then!"

"OK, let us start!"

I moved my face closer to her neck and then tried to restrain myself.

Even with my hands behind me, I can still feel her warmth and softness.

This is starting to get really bad. Desires, I need to restrain them.

Think of something.

Maybe I could imagine the smell of Ononoki. The old clothes will be a turn off.

It is not working, I can feel my lips getting warmer from the heat the is coming from Shinobu's neck.

I feel like there is a newly cooked chicken right in front of my mouth.

I started to drool and I can see the Shinobu is feeling it as my drool drops down her nape.

Shinobu then said.

"You are doing well but we have to do something about that drool. You need to start licking them so I would not get soaked."

I huge gulp again.

This is just a Popsicle. I'm just licking a Popsicle.

"OK Shinobu, I'll start licking them!"

What the hell am I doing? What kind of training is this?

Shinobu, I hope this is not some kind of trick.

I started to lick my drool and then swallowed them so It would not flood my mouth. It is fine. People always swallow their own saliva. I understand Shinobu, It is uncomfortable to get soaked in drool.

And then she started to make strange sounds.

"ah… ah…."

Soft and in low volume intermittent - "ah..." sounds. It might be because of my enhanced hearing. Nevertheless, Shinobu is making them no matter how low the volume was.


	5. The Blood Problem - 02

005

After a while, I stopped and asked.

"Shinobu, you have been awfully quiet for some time now. Are we done with the training?"

"Fool! Why did you stop, you need to do this continually for at least one hour!"

That is too long. Karen or Tsukihi may be here any minute now!

"But my sisters might be home by that time."

"If you care for them, you should focus on the training. Their lives are endangered if you could not control your urges."

Right! You should control your moans too!

I did not tell her that, It would be too offensive.

So I suggested this

"I should lock the door just to be safe and we should not make any loud and suspicious sounds. That is the condition Shinobu. You got that?"

We have to be cautious. This is a private matter. It would be bad if something like this gets out.

She then said

"OK! I can do that! Remember one whole hour so we need to restart. No pause or stopping this time."

"That is a strict requirement. I need to empty my bladder first. "

"I'll wait for you then."

I went to the bathroom to freshen up and empty my bladder then I went back to my room.

Then we restarted my so called "training".

I continued the training and after some time I got neck pains so I asked Shinobu that we switch to the other side of the neck every ten minutes. The time was not paused since this is a rule change. So I switch back and forth between sides.

Then my fangs got itchy that it scrapped a little flesh and small blood came out.

Shinobu said

"Hey! No fangs!"

I tried to reach the blood with my one of my fingers and then Shinobu tapped away my hand.

"No hands too!"

That was harsh, I was just trying to get lick some of the blood before it heals.

"I can't help it, it started to itch and had a mind of its own."

"OK then. I'll hold both of your hands then."

"What is that for? Whenever you feel an itch, hold my hands tighter and I'll hold yours tightly back so your attention will switch to your hands instead of your fangs. After a while, the itch will subside."

"That does not sound very convincing but I guess you have experienced it so I will trust you on this one."

Then we continued. We proceeded with our awkward neck licking session. Hitagi & Hanekawa will kill me if they saw what we are doing here. I'm sure of it. Good thing they are not anywhere near here.

Both of our hands are intertwined now. She is leaning on me while we both hold hands. A really lewd scenario if you add the neck licking part.

Then, I had the itch again. So I started to hold Shinobu's hands tighter and she then returned the grip and added something extra.

Like some kind of relief, her legs tensed a little up to her feet. And then she made a sound.

"oh.. oh…"

It was a soft and slightly inaudible sound. Then her grip went a little loose.

I was so preoccupied observing her reactions that I forgot about the itch on my fangs.

What do you know, it did work but in an unusual way.

We continued back and forth. I licked her left neck & then right neck and then repeat in cycle.

I still get a little tense when she holds my hands tighter. Sometimes, when I was not even feeling the itch. She repeatedly does that even without my cue.

It was about an hour so I made a little leeway to extend it up to ten minutes more so we had the training for about one and ten minutes.

Then I said to Shinobu.

"Shinobu, we are already passed one hour. I guess that is it. From what I saw, I was able to refrain myself from biting you. The itch did go away because of your suggestion. Lastly, I think we can do this again so I could improve myself more."

"It is over already! I want more!"

What is Shinobu talking about?

This was supposed to be my training.

Why does it sound like she was the one who needs it.

"Well, we could do it again tomorrow preferably early afternoon while everyone is still out. We got lucky Karen & Tsukihi was a bit late today. I hope they would call me and tell why they are not here yet."

"I would love too! I could do this for two wholes hours if possible."

"Hey Shinobu, don't tell me you got addicted with the whole neck licking thing. We are supposed to do something about my problem remember."

"Tsk..!"

"Hey! don't be like that."

"An hour a day will do. I could take that."

"And Shinobu, let us do this up to three times a week at maximum. It is pretty tiring to stand up for an hour."

"You are right. Next time we will do it in bed while we are lying down. That way we won't be tired easily and it will feel good more."

Feel good? What is that supposed to mean?

I felt like I was going to have a heart attack from those unusual stuff she is doing in between.

That is probably part of the training as well. I have to get used to with those.

"I'm glad you like it, whatever it is that you like!"

"You are really dense are you? I like that too so I could do my bidding without you knowing! Ka ka ka!"

"What was that?"

"It was nothing! I'm just happy you are doing well with the training!"

The smile on her face looks mischievous but not ominous.

Shinobu really do know a lot of stuff. Good thing she know what to do with this small problem I have. I don't want to go to the specialist especially Gaen.

As I was saying that, Shinobu noticed something.

"Master, there is a small bright light coming from the roof of our neighbor next to us. It looked like some kind of a mirror."

I looked at that direction and saw a woman with some sort of telescope. No it was a long range camera of some sort. The woman has bluish hair and she seems to be the same age as me.

Then the girl noticed that I was looking in her direction and went away.

So I asked Shinobu.

"Shinobu, did you recognized that girl?"

Shinobu was silent and then she said.

"Master, I'm afraid that she was holding an expensive video camera and have been filming us the whole time. I also found this wireless microphone. It must have been connected to that camera she was holding."

"That person is one of Gaen's lackeys. I'm sure she is up to something."

"Probably! But why would she spy on our private lives?"

"I'm not sure why Shinobu! I just have a bad feeling about all of this."

"She is probably just jealous. She does not have a boyfriend right!"

"That was funny Shinobu. Gaen is so far out that nobody would have her as their girlfriend!"

After saying that, hell broke loose.

It was a message again but from a different number.

The message was:

Koyomin,

I heard what you said! That was mean of you. I probably have no boyfriend but I'm not at all jealous. I just like to look at you guys so I could have fun away from my work. As long as you do stuff like that, my lackeys will have you on their watch.

Your Friend.

Gaen.

So I replied to Gaen to say what I feel about all of it.

Gaen,

I won't have sick old men see us. That is really rude of you. I would not like to be friends with people like you.

Koyomi.

I quickly got a reply in less than a minute. Geen's hands are really fast. how could she reply in a matter of seconds.

The message was:

Koyomin,

Don't worry; my lackeys are young girls that are big fans of yours. You are famous and you don't even know it. Those people would be willing to spy on you without getting any in return. I won't go so far as to stalk you in your most private matters. We will stop if something really personal happens, you could trust us on that.

Your Friend.

Gaen.

So they are just girls.

Regardless, they are still dangerous.

I'll have to put an end to this. Gaen is some sick pervert.

She admitted that she was stalking us and worse she got girls involved in her escapade.

There is no doubt about it. The microphone Shinobu found belonged to Gaen.

She even heard what Shinobu & I said even after the girl on the roof was gone.

I then asked Shinobu

"Shinobu, give me that wireless microphone you found earlier."

"here it is."

I immediately destroyed it with my own hands. I hope Gaen received the message.

"This was Gaen's stuff. Shinobu, try to look for things like this when you have time."

"OK! I'll try to look for those."

There has been no oddity movements for quite some time now. that is probably why Gaen has us on her radar.

Or maybe, she is just trying to get a hold of us so she could control us.

Also, now she knows about my problem. In time, she would confront this problem and I do hope she would not end up killing me again.

Gaen is really sly. I have to keep my guard up.


End file.
